


凌云直上

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 婚车, 皮皮云, 蒙眼py
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	凌云直上

两个人将酒饮罢，便坐在桌旁彻夜长谈。帝昭将凌云以前画的那些“黑历史”全部挂在了墙上，他们一边看着，一边笑着。

此刻，帝昭忽然眼神迷离，一把抱起凌云就往床上去。

“哎！昭昭，你干什么啊？！！”

层层红帐被拉开，帝昭抱着凌云，把他压在床上躺着：“小九……我想……”

他的脸色微红，眼中尽是深情，可是唯有下身的那物硬得发烫。

“呵哈哈哈……”凌云笑了起来，他的胳膊搂住帝昭，挂在他身上，“昭昭，你是不是……？”

帝昭支支吾吾说不出来话来：“我……我……”

凌云攀上他的脖颈，在他耳边轻声说道：“今天是我们的洞房花烛夜，所以，你想做什么都可以。”

凌云从小就是跟水无尘混大的，水无尘看的那些黄本子，他也都看过。所以，他是知道，男子与男子之间可以做那种事的。

帝昭脸瞬间涨得通红：“我……我可以吗？”

“昭昭，不是我说你，我们合卺酒都喝了，你说可不可以？”

“…………”帝昭松开了凌云，又偏过头去没有说话。

凌云攀上帝昭的背：“昭昭，你是不是还不会？”

帝昭：“我……我怕会伤到你……”

凌云笑了笑：“没关系，我来教你！”

说罢，凌云便反身将帝昭按在了床上，帝昭大吃一惊：“小……小九，你要干什么？”

凌云的脸也有些微微发红了，他眼中尽是情欲：“别怕，我来教你。”说完，凌云便坐在他腿间将他的衣物褪去。

脱完帝昭的之后，凌云又开始脱自己的。

帝昭看到了连忙说道：“小九，你干什么？”

烛火幽微，映照在红绫上。

凌云一边把一层一层的衣服扒下来，一边笑道：“还能干什么？当然是干我们之间该干的事了，难道你不敢做吗？”

“谁说我不敢做了？！”帝昭一下就握住了凌云的腰身。

男子的身材是与女人不一样的，在帝昭指下，握着的是凌云一层薄薄的肌肉。

“啊——昭昭，你弄疼我了。”

“对……对不起……”帝昭立刻松开了手。

凌云又说道：“其实，你早在碧水宫里，你父王给我们两个下合欢情毒的时候就想做了吧？”

“不……不是的！”帝昭急着否认道。

“那是什么啊？”凌云靠近他的面庞，红润的唇差点就碰上他的如剑锋一般的眉梢。

帝昭老实地说道：“其实，就算没有那个情毒，我还是想和你做。”

凌云一听到这话，一下从他的身上起来：“好啊！原来你早就有这个贼胆了！”

帝昭又想慌忙解释，凌云看他紧张的样子噗嗤一声笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈哈，我这么说你还真行啊，我逗你呢！”

“什么嘛，你总是欺负我！我要不理你了！”帝昭哼了一声，回过头去了。他们之间的相处模式越来越像三岁小孩了，帝昭以前还算稳重，可是自从和凌云在一起后，他也变得和凌云一样，不仅越来越幼稚，还爱耍小孩子脾气。

凌云跪在床边上，然后爬向了他，在他耳边悄声说道：“怎么，生气啦？”

“哼……”帝昭又往旁边挪了一下。

凌云抿了一下嘴，豁出去了。

他在帝昭耳边悄悄说道：“要不，今天就由着你欺负我，最好是能把我欺负哭了，而且我绝对不会怪你的。”

但后来，凌云才后悔自己乱讲话。

帝昭听到这里，猛得回过头来：“真的！”

嘿！这昭昭变脸可变得真快！凌云看着他狠狠地点了点头：“是啊，不怪你。”

说完，凌云便像一条小青虫一样，爬到了帝昭身边，然后把他的贽裤一扒，埋进了他的双腿间。

帝昭突然按住他的头：“不行！脏！”

凌云听到他的话，脸色立刻阴沉下来：“谁说的，昭昭最干净了，你是我最喜欢的人，怎么能说自己脏？”

“嗯——”

湿热的口腔包裹着他那庞然巨物，帝昭的那物确实大了些，当年他在温泉看了那一眼后便再难以忘却，这样的东西连嘴恐怕都不能含住，又怎么能？

凌云继续吞吐着他的分身，那物实在太大，他有些含不住了，坚硬的牙齿偶尔会碰到那又粗又大的柱身。

“额……”帝昭闷哼了一声。

凌云盈白的肌肤上开始泛起了一层薄薄的粉色，他明明看过许多这样的春宫图的，可是亲身实践的时候总觉得羞耻至极。

凌云抬起头，用朦胧的眼神看着帝昭：“昭昭，你舒服吗？”

帝昭点了点头：“嗯嗯。”

凌云那种假意挑逗的吞吐很快便让帝昭忍不住，凌云一个深喉，帝昭便射了。

“咳咳咳！”精液从凌云口中里溢出来了。

帝昭连忙上前拍打着他的背：“你没事吧？”

凌云摇了摇头：“我没事。”

帝昭听完之后，把凌云拽到身边，凌云还没回过神来：“昭昭，你干什么？”

帝昭从枕下翻出来了一个小瓷瓶。见多识广的凌云一下便认出了那是什么：“好啊，昭昭，你竟然背着我把这个都准备好了！”

帝昭意味深长地笑了一下：“不用你来教了，我可以的。”

说完，帝昭一个翻身就将凌云压在身下，他轻轻覆上凌云的红唇。

“唔……”凌云的舌尖与他缠绵地交缠着。

帝昭将那小瓷瓶打开，然后双指沾了些散发着芳香的脂膏，他先将两根手指插入凌云的未曾开拓过紧致的后穴中。

“唔——”凌云闷哼了一声，紧致的肠壁包裹着他的手指。

帝昭凑上他的耳边：“小九，你这里怎么这么紧？”

凌云的脸愈发红了，他干脆用手肘捂着脸：“别……别说了。”

帝昭再次覆上他的双唇，狂热地缠绵痴吻起来。而他的手指还在凌云后穴中插着，这时他的手指按到了一处凸起的地方，凌云哼了一声，穴口有有许多水液流了出来。

凌云与帝昭激吻的津液未曾咽下就顺着嘴角流下。

帝昭察觉到了异样，手指便在那处抠挖打转，凌云湿热的肠壁包裹着他的手指，脂膏已经在内壁中融化了，而且在小穴和手指交合处，还渗出了些透明色的水液。帝昭又加了一根手指，三根手指模仿着性器交合抽插着。

凌云眼角微红，都快被他逼疯了。他挺立的玉茎也开始吐露出透明色的精液：“好……好了，昭昭，进来吧。”

帝昭听到后将手指拔了出来，开拓过的穴口都是湿润的水液，而且那小穴还未完全闭合，凌云微喘着气，穴口在帝昭面前一张一翕的。

帝昭似乎看着眼前这副活色生香的画面，脑子突然像是有一根筋断掉了一样。

他握起他的紫黑的粗长之物，在凌云穴口抵了抵。

“唔……”凌云受不了刺激，又闷哼了一声。

帝昭将他那物抵在凌云的穴口边：“我可以进来吗？！”

凌云听了之后真想给他一个大嘴巴子：“你都把你那个放在我身上了，还问我可不可啊——”

可能是第一次的缘故吧，帝昭的动作显得有些粗暴和简单。还未说完，他便插了进去，虽然只是进去了一个龟头，但那物还是太大。凌云现在觉得后穴又疼又胀。

帝昭握住他的腰身。

凌云看到后，心中有些忐忑：“别，昭昭啊啊——”

帝昭没等他说完，噗哧——一个挺身就全部插了进去。紫黑色的肉刃破开了层层紧致的肠壁，一下挺到了深处。

“啊——”凌云一下就失声叫了出来。

肠壁紧致，帝昭爽得一下哼出了声来：“小九，你里面好紧好热啊。”

说着，凌云双手捧着他的脸：“你喜欢吗？”

帝昭在他湿润的眼睫上吻了一下：“只要是你，我都喜欢。”

说罢，他便开卖力地顶弄起来，囊袋拍打在雪白的臀肉上，发出啪啪啪的水声，使人听了不禁面红耳赤。

“嗯……啊啊，昭昭……我们不急，慢，慢点啊！”

或许是第一次有些生疏，凌云的肠壁包裹着他的分身，里面又湿又热，每当抽出的时候都会带出，绯靡色的肠肉和一些透明的肠液。他每次都是那么重重地顶进里面，弄疼了凌云。

凌云知道他是第一次，可是，他自己也是第一次，对这种事全然不知，他只能像渴水的鱼一边，大口喘息。

“唔……啊嗯……啊啊…………慢点。”

帝昭紧扣着凌云的十指，他似乎听进了凌云说的话，动作也开始慢了起来，他时而浅浅地顶着，时而重重地插进去。九浅一深，功夫刚刚好。

凌云没想到帝昭在这种房事竟然会那么有天赋。

帝昭吻遍了凌云的全身，瓷白的肌肤上留下那些暧昧不清的痕迹。终于，这个人完完全全是属于他的了。

烛火红帐映出的光照在他们二人脸上，大红锦袍被一层一层地堆在了地上，而床上红帐中，春光旖旎，不断传出啪啪啪的肉体撞击声。

帝昭与凌云那处交合的地方流出来的水液沾湿了一大片，那水液顺着凌云臀部留下来，沾湿了大腿根。

此刻，帝昭顶到了前所未有的深度，那种深度恨不得连囊袋都要塞进去了：“啊啊啊——”

凌云眼睫上蒙着一层雾气，叫的时候连声调都变了。那种尾音十分酥软，恨不得想把他弄哭了。

帝昭顶到了凌云体内的特别之处。凌云开始不断地颤抖，抽搐，连交合处留出来的水也越来越多了。帝昭开始密集地向那处敏感点攻去。

“嗯……啊啊……额！”支离破碎的喘息声与交合的啪啪啪黏腻的水声交织在一起。

“不要，昭昭，不要了……唔唔——”帝昭将他扶起来，坐在自己的大腿上，用力地顶弄着。

他与凌云接吻，把那些喘息声堵在他的嘴中。

“唔唔——”

凌云觉得那滚烫的巨物在自己身体里搅动，他的眼前只有一片雾气，生理性的泪水与汗液交融，一同从脸上流下来。

凌云已经出了好几次精，没想到帝昭却是那么能折腾，体内的性器丝毫没有软下去的迹象。

凌云摇了摇头，用手捂住了眼睛：“不……昭昭，我不要啦。”说完，他便起身从床上爬起来，打算抽出来，可是帝昭那双有力的手紧紧扣住他纤瘦的腰身，将他又往后一带，进入了一个更可怕的深度。

“啊——”

帝昭取出来了刚才蒙着凌云眼睛的那根黑色布条，又重新蒙在了他的眼上：“这样会好很多。”

看不见交合处那些使人面红耳赤的淫糜画面，凌云的身上的薄粉色褪去了大半。

可是，现在他却十分地慌乱，因为他什么都看不见了。

他隐隐感觉到有热气吹向了自己的耳朵，耳朵是凌云的敏感处，帝昭含住了他白嫩的耳垂。凌云的耳根瞬间红得不成样子。

帝昭身上还一深一浅地顶弄着，凌云喊道：“啊啊——不要了，昭昭，我下次不敢乱说话了！”

可是帝昭还是不打算就这样结束，他一边抽插着，一边在凌云耳畔用气声说道：“啊～你的里面还是那么紧那么热，吸得我都要射了。”

凌云看不见东西，他只能紧紧扣着帝昭的脖子，受着一波又一波袭来的情浪。

帝昭又将凌云躺下，开始大开大合地开干着。

“啊……”凌云的双腿不禁缠绕在帝昭的腰上，他快被情浪冲得昏过去了，他什么也看不见，只能承受着来自帝昭的带来的强烈刺激，无力地挂着帝昭身上。

帝昭忽然停了一下，他抚摸着凌云的脸：“小九，你是什么时候喜欢我的？”

凌云：“可能……是蟠桃园中初遇你时，也可能是光明岛，你我脱困时……我已经记不清是什么时候了。”

“时至今日我才发现，其实我第一眼便喜欢上你了。”

说完，帝昭又与他唇舌缠绵起来。身下的速度又快了起来，凌云高潮过后的身子本来就敏感，被他那么一顶弄，根本就受不住，他身子一软，然后从帝昭身上滑落下来。

凌云失神着被他干弄着，什么也看不见，只要高潮与刺激。

布满红帐的床上，被褥上全被弄得皱皱巴巴，湿泞不堪，帐内是腥膻淫糜的气息，帐外隐隐交错着熏香的味道。就在抽插几十次之后，帝昭终于将大股浓浓的精液射进了凌云最深处，凌云此刻已经没有力气叫出来了。

他浑身痉挛了一下，眼尾带着一抹红晕了过去。  
帝昭将沾带着精液和肠液的性器抽出，凌云体内浓白色的精液缓缓地从未闭合的穴口中流出来。

帝昭将他蒙着眼睛的黑色布条轻轻摘下来，轻轻地吻上他的额头，然后抱着他入睡了。 


End file.
